Love between two
by JayXNitro
Summary: AMUTO AND MIRU..TADAMU FANS HAVE BEEN WARNED..also this is my first fanfic! also some other couples included like kutau and rimahiko
1. A Cats paw and an Artists brush

Jay: YO MY FIRST FANFIC!

Ikuto: There better be amuto action

Amu: Pervert….

Jay: Ok….*akward silence* this is gonna be a Miru chapter though

Yoru: Jay doesn't own Shugo Chara nya~

** CHAPTER 1: A Cat's paw and an Artist brush**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Amu, Miki, Su, and Ran walk down the park on a sunny day. "SOOOO HOT!" Miki throws back her head and complains "why couldn't we just stay home?". "We'r going home already" Amu says giggling , but then something catches amu's eye..or is it someone? "Ikuto!" Amu jumps up and down looking at the midnight blue haired boy. "Aww you already missed me amu-koi?" Ikuto whispers "N-no" Amu was blushing cherry red meanwhile…"Yoru!" Miki rushes toward her crush [Yoru]**

**"hi nya~" Yoru blushing a shade of pink while holding the blue chara in his paws. Soon Miki realizes what she was doing"Ah! Yoru I'm so sorry! I-" she was cut off by Yoru "its alright" Yoru let out a smile that made Miki's heart beat fast. Ran and Su were watching everything and giggled at the sight of love before their eyes.**

**Soon night came and the two chars parted. "What a romantic day" Ran said while giggling at the sight of Miki blushing "eh-what? n-no me and Yoru? thats crazy" Miki struggled to say the words. "But you guys were hotter than the sun out there desu~" Su excitedly said "maybe they are already going out" Ran said teasing Miki.**

**"Why are you guys laughing so much?" Amu said with a curious expression on her face. "Just the love between Yoru and Miki" Ran said "didn't you notice?" the three charas floated into the doll house leaving a shocked Amu behind.**

**Jay: So what do ya think?**

**Amu: its soo cute!**

**Yoru: I liked it**

**Miki: it was short *blushes***

**Jay: oh well i know anyway R&R New chapters every umm well random day?**

**Yoru and Amu: WELL BYE!**


	2. Silent night

Jay: err ok so err new chapter

Kukai: cool

Jay: who let him in?!

Ikuto: I DID!

Jay: ikuto! *gives cookie*

Amu: *glares* IKUTO IS MINE!

Jay: just for that this will be another Miru story…

Ran: Jay does not own Shugo chara!

Heartbeat of a Chara

Normal P.O.V

"Ok my servants let us begin our session" Kiseki says *Ugh why does he have to treat us like his slaves all the time?!* Miki thought then her mind was set on the cat chara that she had a crush on. Suddenly she took her pad and began drawing "what ya doin?" Ran says looking at what Miki was drawing "AHH!" Miki falls off her seat "Nothing now can you leave me alone" Miki spoke in a serious tone "ok" Ran says backing off. "What was she drawing desu~?" Su asks " I didn't get a close look" Ran says in a sad voice. Amu was hearing everything they said and thought "why are they so interested in Miki's love life?"

Soon the 4 walked home silently until Su spoke "Miki do you love Yoru desu~?" "n-n-none of your business!" Miki went ahead of her sisters and Su, Ran, and Amu watched her go. " Geez whats their problem? My love life doesn't concern them" Miki closed her eyes while going of then she hit something warm and look up. " Yo Miki nya~" it was Yoru! "Yoru!" Miki said as she pushed herself of him " I'm sorry i've been careless again" Yoru looked at her and smiled "its fine we all make mistakes". His smile made Miki blush devil red and as soon as she was going to say something ikuto called "Yoru!""coming nya~" Yoru said back "Miki you wanna stay with us tonight? its going to rain so" Miki thought for a second then nodded while floating away with Yoru.

"here we are home again" Ikuto fell on his bed falling asleep slowly. "Miki" Yoru said with a blush on his face " I wanted to tell you something for a while now" Miki's heart raced her body shivering and her face all red , she didn't know what to do until Yoru spoke and said " I love yo-" he was cut off with Miki's lips against his. " I-I" Miki didn't know what she did so before she even said another word Yoru kissed her again and pulled back saying "stop apologizing". The rest of the night was silent with Miki under Yoru's arm and Ran and Su in their eggs. Of course Ikuto snuck off somewhere but where?

Jay: another job well done! it was a pretty good story right?

Miki and Yoru blushing: right

Ikuto: SO WHERE IS MY AMUTO STUFF!

Amu: I'm wondering also!

Jay: Next chapter is about amuto!

AMU AND IKUTO: YAHHHH!

Tadase: NOOOO

Jay: get out tadagay

Tadase: its supposed to be me!

Jay: stop whining and get out!

tadase: -cries in corner-

Kukai: YUS CYA BYE!


	3. Midnight Blossom

Jay: today is a special day!

Ikuto: why?

Jay: *whispers into ikuto's ear

ikuto: ha!

amu: what?

ikuto: *kisses amu*

Jay: ok while they are kissing lets deal with this story k

Utau: Jay doesn't own shugo chara

Jay: if i did amu would've got married TO ikuto…

Midnight Blossom

Normal P.O.V

"Amu?" ikuto whispered "ikuto?" Amu whispered back at ikuto who was climbing on the bed next to amu. "Ikuto" amu stared at ikuto and moved back a bit at the sight of a shirtless ikuto. "What it's hot in here" ikuto said Amu's heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack at the sight. Ikuto was watching amu staring at him with a shocked face , he scooted over to amu while smelling her hair "why are you blushing so hard?" he asked with a smirk on his face "because you took of your shirt you idiot!" amu yelled. At her luck her parents went somewhere with ami so she was alone with ikuto and her charas.

"Look at that" Ran was staring at the sight of ikuto and amu in the bed so close together "what de-SUU~~~~" Su was shocked , she couldn't believe it Ikuto and Amu in the bed together and ikuto without a shirt! " Wow this is unusual" Ran kept staring "maybe we should leave them alone" Ran and Su went back in their eggs.

"P-pervert why are you here?" Amu spoke after moments of silence "because I wanted to see you Amu-koi" Amu's heart pumped " get off me!" Amu pushed ikuto but he wouldn't budge "so Amu-koi hates me?" Ikuto frowned like a puppy " IKUTO!" Amu couldn't stand the cuteness.

"then" Ikuto came closer to Amu and whispered "why don't you tell me to leave?" Amu blushed even more then last time "well I better be going" ikuto got up and walked towards the balcony suddenly Amu got up and rushed towards ikuto "don't leave yet" Ikuto smiled and gave Amu a kiss and that kiss seemed to last a lifetime. So the night went on as the charas slept and Amu and Ikuto in each others arms.

"Aww look at that" Ran stared and Ikuto and Amu "they are so cute!" Ran's screams woke Su "what happened desu~" Su finally noticed what Ran was looking at and Su joined her screaming. Back at Ikuto's house.."Morning Miki nya~" Yoru woke "Morning Yoru" Miki gave Yoru a kiss on the cheek like a morning kiss , they realized ikuto was gone but didn't really care "I should go back to Amu's house" Miki said "and i'll be your escort nya~" Yoru said back. When the two chars arrived they saw Amu and Ikuto in the bed together and Ran and Su staring at them in a frightening way.

"Where were you two!?" Ran yelled "Miki we were so worried desu~" Su was trying to be kind but then " YOU COULD'VE DIED YOU BI-" before she could finish Yoru spoke " it was my fault I told her to stay with me and ikuto for the night nya~" " SO DONT BLAME HER!" Yoru yelled back. Ran saw through Miki's eyes and saw love. "So.." Ran spoke " are you guys going out!?" Miki stared at Yoru and Yoru knew what he had to say "no" Miki wanted to keep their relationship a secret and thats how it was going to be….well for now.

Jay: Longer this time

Ikuto: I KISSED AMU TWICE!

Tadase: NOOO YOU FILTHY FELINE -hits ikuto-

Amu: IKUTO! -slaps Tadase-

Jay: err ok umm so CANDYZ AND RAINBOWZ TADASE GOT MARRIED TO-

Ikuto: A UNICORN!


	4. Daylight Butterflies

**Jay: YO MY PEOPLE!**

**Ikuto: So is this Miru or Amuto?**

**Yoru: I WANT ANOTHER MIRU nya!~**

**Miki: Same…..**

**Jay: Its gonna be both! well not really just a random conversation of love…. oh and in the next chapter Kukai and Utau are guest starring :D**

**Amu: Wow…ok lets start the story now**

**Utau: Jay doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Daylight Butterflies**

"Ha good morning Amu-koi" Ikuto yawns "thats what I call a goodnights sleep". "I'm not your girlfriend yet!" Amu shouts "so don't call me Amu-koi!" "yet" Ikuto smirks "yo Yoru we'r out of here" Yoru says his farewells and follows ikuto. "Why did you go here nya~" Yoru says in curiosity "what about you I mean you went there too" Ikuto stares at Yoru with the same look on his face "cause I brought Miki home nya~" Yoru shouts "I'm gonna get def from you guys screaming at me" Ikuto backs away a bit. "At least I got a kiss from Amu-koi last night" Ikuto sighs "what happened while I was gone Yoru?" " Miki kissed me" Yoru puts his head down to hide his blushing face "good job Yoru you got your first kiss!" Ikuto smiles at Yoru "so…you got your first kiss last night too!" Yoru lifted his head up and saw the blue sky and white clouds.

**At Amu's house**

"Amu-koi?" Miki says in a happy tone "are you guys dating?" "no and why are you so happy?" Amu stares at Miki "nothing" Miki turns away from amu and goes back into the doll house." I wonder why she asked me" the pink haired girl thought "could it be she wants me and Ikuto to date?!Amu no no! Miki would never want that..or would she?" "Amu Amu AMU!" Ran yelled " Snap out of it!" "Miki!Where are you!" Miki went towards Ran "Why do you guys keep dazing off! who are you thinking about!" "no one and nothing" Amu and Miki sighed "so stop scolding us.

So the afternoon went on like nothing happened and Ikuto and Yoru kept thinking of their lovers and thats how it went.

**Jay: it was short again**

**Ikuto: it was nice**

**Su: it was cute, now anyone want cookies desu~**

**Miki,Yoru,and Ran: MEE!**

**Jay: ok next fix in 2-3 days from now :D**


	5. Stroll in the Park

Jay: sorry for not updating

Utau: yeah you better be sorry *glares*

Kukai: FINALLY OUR CHAPTER *hugs utau*

Utau: Whatever…

Jay: Ok lets start

Kukai: Jay doesn't own shugo chara

Stroll in the Park

Normal POV

"Yo" Ikuto smiles "Ikuto!" Utau hugs ikuto "oh hi amu" "hi" Amu shrugs "sup" Kukai grabs Utau from Ikuto "hey!Don't grab me like that!" Utau scolds kukai "sorry" Kukai chuckles. "So why are you two here?" Amu asks wondering why her friends were walking in the park alone together "same goes to you" Utau answered "we'r on a date" Kukai said "we are too" Ikuto pulls Amu next to him."Pervert" Amu said pushing Ikuto away causing him to fall "Ah! sorry Ikuto I-" she was cut off by a kiss. His lips against hers and finally he pulled back noticing his sister kissing Kukai "Oh ho ho my sister finally all grown up" kukai teased "Shut up" Utau was cherry red "anyway we gotta go bye!" and so Utau and Kukai ran away.

Jay:I rushed it I know

Miki: its okay

Kukai: I loved it

Utau: yeah

Ikuto: alright Kool

Jay: and so this chapter is done now rate and review!


	6. Arrival

**Jay; YOOO**

**Ikuto: so what chapter is this**

**Jay: my friends meet you guys!**

**Amu: I can't wait**

**Kukai and Yaya: hmm?**

**Rachel and Jo Ann: YOOO!**

**Jay: they are here**

**Ran: Jay doesn't own shugo chara**

**Arrival**

**Rachel POV**

"We are finally here!" Jo Ann yells "calm down" I pat her head "We are supposed to see Amu here!" *looks around* "Jo Ann look!" I point at a pink haired girl "Amu!" we both scream "Jo Ann , Rachel!" we hug each other tightly "oh guys this is Ikuto my boyfriend" Amu introduced us to ikuto "wow he's hot!" I yell! "he's mine so back off" Amu glares at me "no not Ikuto, him!" I pointed to Tadase "Hi I'm Tadase" he shakes my hand "O-oh I'm Rachel" what am I doing am I blushing! No NOO keep it together Rachel "OoooO" Jo ann stares at me "looks like love at first sight" she teased "W-whatever!" I yell "Ha your not denying it!" Ikuto points to me chuckling.

After a few hours we arrived at Amu's house and unpacked, her mom let us stay here our lives she's so kind! Anyways Ikuto went home and kissed Amu goodbye and me and Jo Ann just laughed for 12 minutes straight! I secretly snuck into Amu's computer when she was in the shower and checked her texts

_Rima: Wow Yaya_

_Yaya: WAFFLES!AEOIFDJSODIU_

_Kukai: is she high? O_O_

_Tadase: BWAHAHHA BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING_

_Yaya: NO! OUR KING SUCK SAGGY BALLS_

_*awkward silence*_

_Nagihiko: whats up_

_Yaya: Sugar is up in my body!_

_Tadase: that sounds wrong_

_Kukai: says the guy who said *marry me* to a 12 year old kid_

_Nagihiko: OHOOOHOOOOOOH_

_Rima: Nagihiko is jerking off_

_Kukai: wow_

Mean while….

Jo Ann POV

*creak* Oh I think I hear Amu.."Hi Am-"

Normal Pov

What happened?! Who did it! Ok bye!

Jay: so whatya think?

Nagihiko: IM STILL A VIRGIN!

Rima: Oh is that so!

Nagihiko: YES!

Jay: ok R&R


	7. Mario Game!

**Jay: AHAHAH 3RD CHAPTER U NOOBS**

**Amu: your mean *cries***

**Kukai: *hits jay's head***

**Ikuto: ok**

**Kukai:JAY DOESNT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Deandre's POV **

**HAHA I KIDNAPPED MY LOVE!"your so ugh!" *Jo ann face palms herself* **

**Justin: this is wrong**

**Christian: yeah**

**Rachel: NOOO! *HITS JUSTIN AND CHRISTIAN WITH HAMMER***

**MARIO GAME BEGINS**

**RACHEL EARNED 200 COINS**

**JO ANN GETS A HAMMER**

**RACHEL AND JO ANN BEAT UP JUSTIN AND CHRISTIAN**

**RACHEL AND JO ANN GOT TO A BAR**

**RACHEL AND JO ANN GET HIGH!**

**RACHEL SHOOTS THE PRESIDENT!**

**GAME OVER YOU WIN!**

**Jay: ok wow**

**Rachel: that was cool**

**Jo Ann: R&R**


	8. Confession?

**Jay: Rachel CONFESSION TIME!**

**Tadase: Already! but…its so soon I-Im not ready *faints***

**Jay: ok Ikuto bring him to an ally and pretend nothing happened**

**Ikuto: gladly *gets tadase***

**Amu: thats …wow**

**Rima: He was gay anyways**

**Ran: ok….(awkward)**

**Miki: ahhhahahahha**

**Jay: next is rimahiko!**

**Nagihiko: YUSS!**

**Rima:NOOOOO! **

**Yoru: Jay doesn't own Shugo chara nya**

**At the Park**

**Tadase's POV**

Rachel told me to meet her here in the park. I wonder why…."Ohayou Gozaimasu" Rachel was running towards me , wow she looks cute with that smile, WOAH WHAT AM I SAYING!. Anyways so we had a little chat ( Jay: don't wanna include) we had some laughs and stuff like that "hey you want ice cream? My treat" I smiled "ah ok" she smiled back, now the problem is I'm blushing now. "One vanilla ice cream and one orange sherbet please" I took the ice cream and paid then went back to Rachel "Mmmm" my favorite" she looked at me "glad you like it" I replied.

**RACHEL'S POV**

Wow Tadase really is kind and I LOVE THIS ICE CREAM …..Wait keep it together Rachel you still have to confess to Tadase , You told yourself you would to it so kmon! "lets take a walk shall we?" Tadase puts his hand out to help me get up, wow he's a real gentleman. "T-thanks" shoot I'm stuttering ugh my face is probably cherry red by now! So we started walking and talking and I finished my ice cream "wow your hand is warm Hotori-kun" I can't believe what I just said! Hopefully he didn't hear me "same goes to you Rachel-san" he looked around "what are you looking for" I look at him with a confused look "just watching out for Ikuto" he replied "he might be spying" ok here I GO! " umm Tadase-kun I-I really like you and u-" then i felt something soft on my lips.

**Tadase's POV**

I KISSED HER! I FINALLY KISSED HER! Wait, I KISSED HER! She pulled back alright heres my chance "Will you go out with me Rachel?" I asked "My pleasure" she smiled and kissed me.

**Jay: i know it probably sucked**

**Amu: I-Its beautiful *tears drop***

**Ikuto: Same h-here *wipes tears away with arm***

**Jay: so umm R&R?**

**Miki: they flooding ur house JAY!**

**Jay: ok ok bye *hits ikuto and Amu with frying pan***


	9. Hatred? or Love?

**Jay: don't kill me T^T**

**Ikuto: why did you leave!**

**Jay: I can only use the computer or any device on weekends**

**Amu: I understand *sips tea***

**Jay: *sniffs* you do?**

**Amu: OF COURSE I DONT! YOU ABANDONED US!**

**Rima: Im happy actually**

**Jay: No…you were miserable cuz you know this chapter is rimahiko**

**Nagihiko: *blushes* y-yeah**

**Jay: Su!**

**Su: Jay doesn't own shugo chara or the characters desu**

**Ran: HEY U TOOK MY PART!**

**Hatred? or Love?**

**Nagihiko P.O.V**

Its Sunday and Im bored out of my m- "ow" I bumped into some one "I'm so sorry" I apologize, wait I bumped into rima! "hey purple head watch it" she glares at me "u-um sorry. I have to go now" Im blushing madly right now, Yes I have a crush on rima if your asking. Anyways she hates me so it won't work out.

"Sheesh Purple head calm down" rima shakes her head, woah! Rima's blushing! Wait does she like me too? Snap out of it Nagihiko! Concentrate!"agh ok Rima-chan" ok now walk away slowly ok yeah keep going keep going and now "where ya going cross dresser?" rima caught me "ahhh nothing!" I gave a nervous chuckle.

**Rima P.O.V**

Purple head tried to sneak away *sigh* maybe he doesn't like me after all, yes I Rima Mashiro am in love with the purple headed cross dresser. Its been a month now and I still haven't told him. Maybe if I told him he would reject me. "So want some ice cream?" he tries to sneak away and now he wants to treat me to ice cream? Hmm actually this is a good chance for me to confess "ok" I accepted then we started walking, the only problem is it started to rain "great" I look up at the sky. I feel something warm, he gave me his jacket! Wow I made the right choice "I should walk you home" he took me by the hand and walked me home.

By the time we got there it was about 2:30 so he just walked me home and kissed me on the cheek waved goodbye and Hold on, HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! "wait!" I called out to him but he was already out of sight. Oh well at least I had a great day.

**Jay: succes!**

**Nagihiko: you are the best!**

**Rima: yeah…*blush***

**Nagihiko: *Kisses Rima***

**Jay: aww no guys!**

***Rima and Nagihiko keep kissing***

**Jay: aww man! anyways R&R**


	10. Stars

**Jay: wazzup**

**Ikuto: wow just wow**

**Amu: finally**

**Rima: don't feel bad Jay :D**

**Ikuto: she's just happy she kissed nagihiko**

**Jay: wow **

**Miki: wheres Miru D:**

**Yoru: YEAH! Nya**

***everyone except Rima chases Jay***

**Jay: halp meh!**

**Goku *dragon ball z*: OK IM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY (AGAIN) JAYDOESNTOWNSHUGOCHARA!**

**Jay: my friends won't be in the chapters for a while**

**Stars**

**At A Random field of grass**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Haha I kissed Rima! Well on the cheek that is, its been 3 days since then and I haven't seen Rima around lately. "Yay!" Rhythm shouts, again "Im so proud of you dude!" "Ok ok I get it now stop!" Seriously he gets annoying sometimes. "Lets go" I get up from the grass and start walking towards some trees, those trees are the way out of this field. Then I spot a small very familiar blonde right in front of me "hey Rima" I smile, hopefully she doesn't yell "hey purple head" she glares at me. Great she's mad, now theres an awkward silence so I give a nervous chuckle. "AHAHAHAHHA" Rima suddenly bursts with laughter "Whats so funny?" I question "nothing" she pats me on my head "what was that for?" Im so confused. "No reason" she turns and walks away.

**Rima's P.O.V**

Wow that was awkward, I don't know what I was doing "wait up Rima-chan" _Aww he's chasing you like a lost puppy_, umm what was that? _Im your uh conscience, _ok go away_ *no answer* _ok anyways. "Ah Rima-chan you ok?" great he caught up, how is he so fast? "yeah I'm alright" I answer "ok good" he leans in and kisses me,_ you should kiss him back_, I did as I was told and kissed back. Then he pulled away "I like you Rima-chan" Omg I feel like fainting! He confessed! So what do I say! Oh wait..duh "I like you too nagihiko" we kissed one more time, but this time it was a lot sweeter.

We hung out together the rest of the day and decided to keep our relationship a secret. I wonder who else has a secret.

**Jay: alright done! Sooo many secrets**

**Miki: your right, so whens Miru**

**Jay: I plan on making one tonight**

**Amu: cool**

**Tadase: yeah that makes up for it**

**Ikuto: no comedy here!**

**Rima: you want comedy? here! *pulls down Tadase's pants***

**Tadase: OMG *HIDES RUBBER DUCKY BOXERS***

**Ikuto: wooo yeah!**

**Amu: one more time!**

**Yoru: ok nya! Su?**

**Su: ok here we go…..Hello there here we teach how to cook, you better do it right or ILL SMASH YOUR SKULL INTO A WALL AND MAKE SURE YOUR BODY IS BURNT INTO CRISP! ok ^-^**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Jay: R&R also here are the couples that are a secret to some characters: Amuto, Tadase and Rachel, Rimahiko also kutau isn't a secret so yeah..Well again R& FART!**

**Su: no its R& *kiseki farts* **

**Daichi: haahhahahaahahah**


	11. Sunset meadow

**Jay: Miru!**

**Miki: finally!**

**Yoru: you missed me nya**

**Jay: no one noticed you were gone -_-**

***Yoru cries in the corner***

**Jay: haha umm oh lol**

**Ran: Jay doesn't own shugo chara**

**Jay: But I owned chuck norris**

**Ikuto: *high fives Jay***

**Rima: on with the story!**

**Sunset Meadow**

**Miki's P.O.V**

"Ooh this is a nice color" I yell. Im looking at the flowers yoru showed me yesterday, we have been going out for 1 month now and he's really sweet! "Thinking about me nya" Speaking of yoru here he is now "Uh hu- AHH YORU!" Shoot. He snuck up on me again "follow me" he smiles. "Wow this is beautiful!" we were at this meadow, watching the sunset "I knew you would like it nya" he let out a small chuckle "Thanks" I give him a small peck on the cheek.

**Yoru's P.O.V**

I knew she would like it! I found this place 2 years ago with ikuto when we were heading out to find some food. "Oh I almost forgot, here" I pick up a small blue gem i found yesterday somewhere and hand it to her "Oh my. It's beautiful Yoru!" Haha she's so happy "I got it for you nya" I pointed to a spot on a Nicotiana flower _**(do not own)**_. We sat there staring at the sunset, i made some sandwiches for us and we ate it, Miki fell asleep in my arms on the flower and we stayed like that the rest of the night. I woke up on the flower seeing Miki staring into my eyes. "Morning sleepy head" she rubbed my hair "good morning nya" I gave her a peck on the lips "I better head to Amu's house now" she got up and flew away "see you later Yoru" she waved "see you later Miki-_koi"_".

**Miki's P.O.V**

I arrived at Amu's house. It was quiet, too quiet "where have you been!" Ran was all red, it looked like steam was coming out of her ears "Miki please tell us desu" Su had a worried look. They surrounded me "ok give me some space kay?" I pushed them off "so where have you been?" Oh no! Amu came up to me "I-I" "She was with Yoru maybe" Ran teased "Hush desu!" Su gave me a cookie "tell us when your ready" thank you Su!

A few minutes flew by and the silence was killing me!

I Had to tell them about me and yoru.

**Ran's P.O.V**

She snuck out again! And she expects us to let it slide! UGHHH "Su why did ya do that!" Im so angry "she needs time desu" Su pats my back "Im just so worried about her" I was about to cry when Amu interrupted "you said she was with Yoru right? So maybe she was, I know Yoru is a nice chara so she was safe" she smiled.

Then it hit me! "She's snuck out a lot recently right?" they nodded "if she was with Yoru the whole time then could they be dating?" Su was thinking and Amu gasped

"Maybe she is going out with Yoru, but that won't change anything really" Amu stated. She had a point "I think Yoru and Miki look good together desu!" Su cheered "yeah.." I thought.

**Miki's P.O.V **

Time to come clean Miki. You have to tell them "guys" they turned to face me "Umm" I feel like fainting right now "I went to a meadow and fell asleep" I told them "thats all?" Amu questioned "yep" I stood tall "so no worries right?" I flew to by egg and thought. "Maybe I'll keep it a secret for a while longer" and with those thoughts I drifted away into sleep.

**Jay: IM DONE!**

**Yoru: that was nice**

**Nagihiko: agreed**

**Rima: yup**

**Jay: so R&- aww you gotta be kidding me!**

***Miki and Yoru make out***

**Rima: well since they are making out**

***Nagi and Rima make out***

**Jay: O_O**

**Jay: anyway since the make out party is being held R&R oh and the more reviews the longer the chapters :D**


	12. I Spy Love and Pie :D

**Jay: Hi :I**

**Amu: U didn't update!**

**Jay: I was busy**

**Ikuto: by busy she means on a vacation**

**Rima: wow**

**Nagihiko: Its ok, everyone needs a vacation**

**Ran: so is this Miru or what?**

**Jay: its Raichi :D**

**Ran and Daichi: really!**

**Jay: and Miru**

**Miki: YAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Jay: I don't own shugo chara oh and sorry if the characters are OOC**

**I Spy **

**Ran's P.O.V**

I've been thinking about Miki and Yoru and what's happening between the-, wait I hear something "So Monday Miki nya?" Is that Yoru! and he's with Miki! "Yeah sure!" Miki replies "Ok bye Miki-_koi" _Yoru smirks.

Wait hold up, did he call Miki "koi?"! Wait then that means. Oh my god they are dating! I accidentally squeal "Who's there!" Miki floats over slowly, I have to hide.

**Miki's P.O.V**

I hear a squeal coming from the corner of the doll house. "Who's there!" I yell, warning the chara who's there to show themselves. I see the shadow move so I slowly creep up to it and the chara there is…..No one? I groan and sigh, I'm glad no one found out.

"Yo miki" Rhythm approaches me "I wanna show you something" he grabs my hand and leads me to a beautiful lake with pine trees and the sunset in front of us.

"It's so pretty!" I yell as I pull out my drawing pad "but it's not as pretty as you" Rhythm smiles at me and I blush "Hey miki I really like you so will you be my girlfriend" he gets on his knees and begs "please?". I shake my head "sorry but I'm dating someone else" I look down and frown "sorry" I apologize "who is he!?" Rhythm yells, clenching his fists "calm down" I comfort him "NO!" he yells and pushes me out of the way and raises his fist.

"Stop!" Yoru hisses "don't you dare hurt her!" "Ah so he's you boyfriend!Huh!" He backs away "then I'll have to take him out first" Rhythm raises his fist and tries to punch Yoru, but Yoru was too fast. Yoru kicks him in the back and grabs Rhythm's shirt and swings a powerful punch at him "don't mess with her again nya" yoru says coldly "Ok MIki are you alright nya" He asks "yeah" I smile.

And we enjoyed the rest of the night together.

**Ran's P.O.V**

I walk home still thinking about what happened until I bump into a chara "Hey Ran!" Daichi grins "hey" I said depressed "whats wrong" he says in a serious tone, I stay silent "ok let me cheer you up" he says grinning and he leads me to the amusement park "what are we doing" I say "You'll see" he winks at me.

I blush deep red and my heart beats fast. He leads us to the ferris wheel and we get in "look at the city" he says, I look out and see many breath taking lights "cool right!" he grins "Your right" I giggle.

When the ride ended I went back to Amu's house, but before I left I gave him a peck on the cheek "Maybe he's the one". I smiled at that thought and went back home.

**Jay: done!**

**Ran: I like it**

**Daichi: I loved it like a love song :D**

**Jay: I thought you never liked my story :T**

**Daichi: never say never**

**Ran: he's quoting songs**

**Jay: Lets party today cause**

**Daichi: tonight we are young!**

**Jay: wow anyway**

**Miki: R&R **

**Yoru: (=^o^=) / /**


	13. the end

**Jay: sry guys**

**Amu: you abandoned us!**

**Ikuto: not cool**

**Jay: anyway this is the end -_-**

**IN THE END**

**AMU AND IKUTO HAD 2 KIDS WHEN THEY GREW UP…THEY NAMED MIKI AND YORY**

**MIKI AND YORU OF COURSE SEPERATED IN THE END BUT ENJOYED THE TIME THEY HAD TOGETHER**

**RAN AND DAICHI DID THE SAME**

**RYTHM ENDED UP WITH KUSUKUSU**

**AND KUKAI BECAME A FAMOUS SOCCER PLAY AND GOT MARRIED TO UTAU**

**AND NAGI AND RIMA HAD 3 KIDS NAMED RYTHM, KUSUKUSU, AND TEMARI **

**JAY: IM SO SORRY BUT I WANNA CONTINUE WRITING NEW STORIES**

**BYE!**


End file.
